


sweet like honey

by mcwho



Series: the serum amplifies [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho
Summary: “Yeah,” Steve murmurs, soft, like he smells blood. “Yeah, sweetheart. This what you needed, hm? Gotta be sweet-talked all nice? That all it takes?” he teases. “You let any fella who talks to you nice touch you like this?”“I- no,” Bucky says, low. “‘S just you.”“Just me,” Steve repeats, “How sweet.”





	sweet like honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/gifts).



> a reminder to read the tags!!
> 
> thanks to thatsmysecret for her help in a) inspiring this fic and b) making it what it ended up being

“Hey,” Steve says, low, coming up behind Bucky while he tries to make dinner.

“Don’t even think about it,” Bucky says, knowing that tone. 

“Haven’t even done anything,” Steve says, the _yet_ silent, a grin in his voice that he’s not even trying to hide by the sounds of it. He loops his arms around Bucky’s waist, so he’s snug up against him, so Bucky can feel Steve’s chest warm and broad against his back and, more pressingly, Steve’s cock against his ass. “Mm,” he hums. 

“That thing ever take a day off?” Bucky asks, picking up another carrot to peel. “Trying to cook here.”

“I know, baby. Take such good care of me, why don’t you take a break, let me take care of you.”

“You and your lines,” Bucky says, wry. “You sure you’re not just trying to take care of yourself here?”

“‘Course not, Buck, this is purely selfless,” Steve says sweetly, tilting his head and pressing a kiss to Bucky’s neck, then another, lips warm and soft against his skin. 

“What you’ve got in your pants there suggests otherwise,” Bucky replies, breath quickening a little, just a little, reflex when Steve’s got his mouth on him like that.

Steve smiles, nipping at Bucky’s skin, warming up each second. “You don't make it easy for me, do you? Always acting like it’s such a hardship, letting me love on you.”

“Don’t act like anything,” Bucky says, feeling Steve’s hip shift against him. “You’re the one coming onto me all hours of the day acting like you’ll die if I don’t give it up right then and there–“

“ _Give it up_ he says,” Steve drawls. “That how you see it? This your first time or something? You saving yourself, sweetheart? How precious.”

“Fuck off,” Bucky says, cheeks heating up that bit more. He shoves an elbow back, catching Steve in the stomach. Steve barely flinches, all hard muscle and delusions of indestructibility.  

“You’re breaking my heart, Buck. Come on, talk to me. What’s the matter, hm? You got a fella or something? That it, dollface?” 

“Not your doll,” Bucky huffs. “Not a girl.”

“Sure are making me work for it like one,” Steve tells him. “Making me put in all this extra effort, like I’m trying to get invited in for a nightcap after a first date.” 

Bucky sets the utensils in his hands down, just for a second, and says, “So what if I am?” challenging and petulant. 

“Nothing, nothing, just calling it like I see it,” Steve tells, a tone of appeasement in his voice, his hands wandering a little now. They settle on Bucky’s hips and he squeezes, turns him around to face him and Bucky goes, easier than he probably should. Face to face, Steve looks even more smug than he sounds, smug and curious. “Just that anything less and you act like you feel you’re _giving it up_ too easy, like if you haven’t got me practically begging for it first, you’re just some two-bit floozy.” Bucky nearly jolts with how quick heat burns down his spine at just that, Steve talking like that, pooling in his belly. Steve rubs his thumb in circles on Bucky’s hip, voice soft. “What do you want me to do, hm? What’ve I got to say for you to let me make you feel good?”

“Steve,” Bucky breathes, not quite sure what he’s asking of him. 

“Mhm,” Steve says, and his hand’s tugging at the hem of Bucky’s shirt, sliding underneath, inside, slowly, like he’s trying not to spook him. “This okay, sweetheart?” he asks, and Bucky nods, quiet, and Steve curves his hand around his waist, sliding it up his chest and curving it around his pec, stroking his thumb over Bucky’s nipple. Bucky’s breathing stops and starts, and Steve slides his other hand up into his hair, pulling him closer and kissing him. Bucky sighs and Steve keeps going, gentle, licking into his mouth and teasing his nipple with his fingers, tender, like Bucky’s more sensitive there than he really is and it’s making Bucky’s head spin, making his breath hitch and catch. Steve pinches and Bucky gasps, and Steve bites his bottom lip, gets his other hand under Bucky’s shirt too, rucking up the fabric.

“Oh,” Bucky moans, can’t help the sound that forces it’s way out of his throat as Steve touches him, massaging his chest, squeezing, rough and then gentle. 

“Oh, that’s sweet,” Steve says, soft, then kisses him again, lips wet against Bucky’s gasping mouth. “Look at you, gone for it already. They sensitive, baby?” he asks, teasing lilt in his voice. Bucky flushes even more, eyes hooded, heart fluttering in his chest. Steve pulls Bucky’s shirt up and off all the way, humming in satisfaction when Bucky raises his arms in assistance. Steve looks at him when it’s off, eyes pointedly not on his face. “Prettiest rack I’ve ever seen.” 

“Jesus,” Bucky breathes, and Steve just strokes his pecs again, pulling Bucky that bit closer, his cock hard against Steve’s thigh. 

“I’m serious,” Steve says, eyes watching Bucky’s face. “Look at them, all flushed. Perfect. Wanna get my mouth on ‘em, mark them up nice. You want that, Bucky? Look at you, eyes all big and dark. You do, don’t you?”

Bucky nods, shaky, mind suddenly a fog of lust and _holy shit why is this turning me on so much_.

“Yeah,” Steve murmurs, soft, like he smells blood. “Yeah, sweetheart. This what you needed, hm? Gotta be sweet-talked all nice? That all it takes?” he teases. “You let any fella who talks to you nice touch you like this?” 

“I- no,” Bucky says, low. “‘S just you.” 

“Just me,” Steve repeats, “How sweet.” And then he’s repositioning Bucky just a little, so he’s leaning against the counter that bit more, so Steve can duck his head, tug his nipple with his teeth, suck the flushed peak into his mouth. Bucky moans, and Steve tugs on the other, rolls it between his thumb and forefinger. Bucky’s hard as fucking steel in his pants, and Steve wedges a thigh between his knees for Bucky to shamelessly grind down on. 

“Steve,” Bucky breathes, writhing against him. Steve pinches at his nipple, rough and mean, his stubble scraping over Bucky’s skin as he works the other with his mouth, hot and _good_ , so fucking good, sucking, kissing, gnawing, sinking his teeth into the meat of Bucky’s pecs.“ _Steve._ ”

“Like that?” Steve asks. “Like when I kiss on your tits like this, baby?” 

“I- _mm_ ,” Bucky moans, and Steve squeezes, rough, then kisses it better, slow, soft. “Yeah, _yeah_.” Bucky’s chest is flushed red and rubbed raw, nipples swollen under Steve’s ministrations. 

“What do you like, hm?” Steve murmurs, raspy and warm, kissing his way up Bucky’s neck, teeth digging into his skin, leaving marks. “What do you like?” 

Bucky swallows, burning red. “You- you know what,” he says, breathy. Steve hums, sucking a deep bruise into his collarbone while he thumbs at Bucky’s reddened nipple. “Fuck,” Bucky moans, hips rolling down against Steve’s thigh. 

“Gotta tell me, baby, come on, don’t be shy.” 

Bucky whines, and Steve shushes him, fondling at his chest, gentle, pressing encouraging little kisses to his neck. 

“Like– like having your mouth on me,” Bucky says, and Steve hums, one of his hands sliding lower, slow, until it’s resting on the bulge in Bucky’s joggers, like a reward. “Like- Jesus, Steve–“

“Come on, sweet thing, let me hear it.” 

“Like your mouth on my tits,” Bucky says finally, shivering, hot. 

“That’s it,” Steve tells him, squeezing him through the fabric. “That’s it, baby.” 

Bucky breath hitches and he shudders everywhere, making shocked noises as Steve goes back to mouthing at him, biting him, swirling his tongue around his nipple, hand firm on his cock. He feels hot and overwhelmed, crowded against the counter like this and it’s good, it’s so fucking good, makes him feel taken care of, like Steve knows what he needs before he’s figured it out himself, wants him to hold him down like this and take him, manhandle him into place and shove into him, kiss and suck on his– his tits, ‘til he cries, make it hurt good– 

“ _Oh,_ ” Bucky gasps, shaking everywhere. He feels boneless, Steve holding him up, working his orgasm out of him, sudden and all-consuming. “Ah- _ah_ , _Jesus, Steve_ ,” he moans, coming, Steve kissing up on him the whole time, making him feel out of his mind, just a little, in the best way. Bucky screws his eyes shut. “Oh, God.” 

Steve grins, palming Bucky through the aftershocks. “Look at you, dripping all over my hand.” Bucky whimpers and Steve keeps going, tugging at the waistband of his joggers. “Bet your panties are soaked, aren’t they honey? Need me to take care of that for you?” 

_Christ_. Bucky nods dazedly, breathless, canting his hips in Steve’s direction. “Yeah,” he sighs. 

“Yeah?” Steve asks, voice thick. He kisses Bucky’s lips, sweet, slow. “That what you want? My fingers inside that pretty pussy?”

“Jesus,” Bucky moans, squirming again.

“You like that?” Steve asks, grabbing at his ass, squeezing. “Like when I talk to you like that?” Bucky swallows and nods, and Steve grabs his chin when he goes to hide his face in Steve’s neck, red and embarrassed. 

“Hey, hey, look at me. What’s the matter?” Steve asks him, soft and serious. 

“I don’t– don’t know why I like this,” Bucky breathes, like it’s an out, a disclaimer. “I didn’t know ‘til you started talking like this and I know I shouldn’t like it so much–“

“Why shouldn’t you?” Steve asks him, his hands softer on him all of a sudden, speaking gently. “Nothing wrong with wanting me to talk to you like that, Buck, not a goddamn thing.” 

“No?” Bucky breathes after a beat. 

“No,” Steve says firmly. “I don’t want you feeling embarrassed about what makes you feel good. Unless being embarrassed makes you feel good.”

Bucky gives a small, short nod, and Steve’s smile widens. “What about you?” Bucky asks. “What do you think of– of all this.”

“Me? Buck, if it gets you hot, it gets me hot, nothing more to it.” Hand on the small of Bucky’s back, he bows Bucky’s body against his, cock hard against Bucky’s thigh. “Feel that? All yours, sweetheart. Can’t help myself with you, barely let you make us dinner without wanting some. You gonna stop worrying and let me make you feel good?”

Bucky’s breath rushes out out him, and he nods. “Yeah,” he says. 

“That’s it, just relax, let me take care of you. Want me to eat you out, baby?” Steve asks. “Get you all wet and sloppy, keep going ‘til you squeal, ‘til my chin’s dripping from it. Fuck you like that, facedown, rough just how I know you want it.”

 _Christ_. “Wanna,” Bucky breathes, dizzy, “wanna suck you off.”

“Mm. Yeah I think that can be arranged,” Steve tells him, smiling. He rubs his thumb along Bucky’s lower lip, then pushes it into his mouth. Bucky sucks, partly on instinct, and Steve makes an approving noise low in his throat. “God, look at that. You got a mouth made for sucking cock, you know that baby? Anyone ever tell you that before?” 

Bucky squirms, opens his mouth to answer and Steve pulls his thumb out, pushes two fingers in instead. Bucky moans, wrapping his lips around them, tongue swirling. He blinks at Steve, and Steve eyes are dark, gleaming as he fucks his mouth with his fingers. 

They’re out of his mouth suddenly, and Steve’s kissing Bucky, all but devouring his mouth, squeezing his ass with both hands and then picking Bucky up, easy as anything, making his way towards the stairs, then up. 

“Steve,” Bucky sighs into his mouth as Steve reaches their bed, lays him down, his thighs wrapped around his waist. 

“I got you,” Steve murmurs. “Gonna get you off ‘til you can’t see straight.”

“Ngh,” Bucky groans, and leaking again, wet and messy in his underwear just like how Steve likes to get him before he fucks him and Bucky’s squirming. Steve kneels big and warm and solid between his legs, up against his already hard cock. “Steve, lemme– wanna–“ 

“Alright, I’ve got you,” Steve murmurs, rolling them over so Bucky’s on top of him. Steve stretches out, then lays back expectantly. “Go on, take it out.” 

Bucky sits up, tugging Steve’s sweats down, Steve’s cock hitting his stomach, hard and flushed. Bucky licks his lips, leaning down and wrapping a hand around Steve, then taking him into his mouth. Steve groans, threading a hand into Bucky’s hair, brushing it out of the way so he can see what Bucky’s doing. Bucky’s head bobs and he moans, the stretch of it making his jaw ache deliciously, his mouth watering around him, making himself go all the way, ‘til his nose is nuzzled against Steve’s pubic bone.

“Fuck,” Steve hisses, pulling on Bucky’s hair a little. “ _Fuck_ your mouth is amazing, sweetheart.”

Bucky hums at the praise and Steve groans, grip tightening in Bucky’s hair and guiding his head for him, just a little harsh with it. Bucky goes easy and then Steve’s fucking his mouth. Bucky moans, gags, and Steve makes a soothing noise, says, “I know, baby, I know, but –Jesus, fuck– can you blame me, sugar? So good for me letting me use that pretty mouth like this, all red and wet for me. Breathe for me, come on, in through your nose– oh, _Jesus_ , yeah, that’s it, suck my cock.”

Steve’s smooth, hot and heavy in his mouth, hand in his hair guiding him so he doesn’t need to think, just feel, and fuck does it feel good, Steve feeding him his cock over and over and over while he gags and drools. Bucky’s eyes well with tears, a side effect from his throat being fucked, laving over his cock with his tongue. Steve fucks into his throat once more, feeling the muscles work around him, and then pulls him off him with a low groan, breathing heavy. 

“Oh, honey,” Steve murmurs, gravelly, looking at Bucky’s tear-streaked face, voice just this side of patronising. Hand still in Bucky’s hair, he pushes his head down again, so his cock is in Bucky’s face. Bucky laps at the shaft. “Look at you, desperate for it. Take it any way you can get it.” 

Bucky whines and hears Steve tugging open the drawer next to him, and then he’s being shoved onto his back, then rolled onto his front. Bucky lets out a shaky breath, feeling slick and dirty and _needy_. “Steve,” he pants, voice wrecked. “Want you.”

Steve just hums as his large hands palm at Bucky’s thighs and then travel upwards to squeeze his cheeks, before spreading him open, just a little rough with it. Bucky squirms and Steve makes soothing sounds at him. “You need it that bad, baby?” Steve asks, voice low, rubbing a thumb against Bucky’s hole slow like he’s seeing it for the first time. “It aching for me?” Bucky’s cock drools copiously into the bedsheets, and he squirms just a little, rutting against them, and earns a smack on his ass, not too hard, but enough to make him gasp, enough to tip him closer to the edge, add to the growing cloud of fog in his head. Steve pulls back for a second, his weight shifting on the bed, and then he’s pushing a lubed finger into Bucky, slow, almost careful. Bucky moans, open-mouthed, and Steve slowly pushes the digit all the way inside him. “There you go. How’s that feel?” he murmurs.

“ _Unnnh_ ,” Bucky moans, and Steve laughs, quiet, as he starts to work him over, in and out. “More,” Bucky breathes, eyelids fluttering.

“Already?” Steve’s asking, smile in his voice. 

“Steve,” Bucky moans, mewling like a fucking cat. “Steve, just- oh,” Bucky gasps as Steve suddenly adds another finger, a little too rough, just a little, pushing them into him deep right away so Bucky feels the ache, the stretch, twisting them just right. Bucky’s mouth is slack and wet and panting quietly as Steve fucks them in and out of him, fingers long and thick inside of him, making his vision blur.

“You like that?” Steve asks him, stroking. 

“Yeah,” Bucky moans out, too far gone to care how wanton he sounds, squirming a little. “Yeah good, feels good.”

“You want more, don’t you?” he asks, and Bucky nods. “Yeah I know you do, look at that hungry little pussy, squeezing my fingers.” Bucky chokes on a whine, feeling himself tighten even more around Steve, and Steve curls his fingers knowingly until Bucky’s breath catches in his throat and he’s whimpering, shuddering. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s sweet of you honey, just like that.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Bucky gasps, and Steve continues to massage his spot, rough pads of his fingers relentless against it. Bucky writhes and Steve puts a firm hand on his back, holding him down and Bucky shudders again at the added sensation of being held in place, gasping out at it, “Oh- _oh_.”

“Mm,” Steve hums, stroking a hand up the expanse of Bucky’s quivering back. “Gonna let me stick it in you, Bucky? Give you what you need?”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky breathes. “Yeah, wanna– gimme–“

“Sure you’re ready, baby?” Steve asks, rubbing inside him deep and torturous. “So tight around me, gotta be careful, make sure you’re nice and wet for me first.”

“Steve,” Bucky gasps, cheeks blazing, face hidden in a pillow. Steve keeps going, stroking his walls and making Bucky ache with need. “I can– can take it, ‘m ready.”

“You’re a little cockslut, is what you are,” Steve tells him.

“Please,” Bucky breathes. “Steve, please.”

Steve’s fingers curl. “Say that again.”

“ _Please_ ,” Bucky whines, squirming, _wanting_.

Steve’s hand, the one on the small of Bucky’s back, drifts lower and grabs at Bucky’s ass, spreading him like he wants to get a better look at what he’s doing.  “Christ, that’s pretty,” Steve murmurs, and he scissors his fingers inside him, then resumes fucking them into him, slow, watching. “Please what? Tell me what you want, let me hear you.”

Bucky’s face burns red, feeling exposed and raw. “Fuck me,” Bucky manages. “I can take it, put it in me–“ he starts to squirm again and Steve shushes him, pulling his fingers out only to add a third. 

“Just wanna get filled, huh?”

“Yeah,” Bucky moans. “ _Yes_.”

“Tell me where you want my cock,” Steve says, raspy. “Tell me and I’ll give it to you.” 

“Want it,” Bucky pants, flushing, needing to feel Steve deep inside him where he’s aching, “want it in my pussy, Steve, please, it hurts.”

Steve gives a quiet groan. “Yeah?” he says, working his fingers in and out of him. “This tight little pussy right here? Want me to stretch you out, baby?”

“Please,” Bucky wheedles, moaning and slurring. “Need it, Steve, please.”

Steve pulls his fingers out of him, crooning soft words of praise at him, and Bucky burns hot, feels the bed shift as Steve positions himself and moans in anticipation.

“Christ, you’re greedy for it,” Steve says as Bucky stretches and arches. Bucky gives a soft groan and Steve laughs low. “No shame in it, baby, you be as greedy as you need to be, I’ll give you what you need. Fuck that needy cunt stupid, fill it over and over.”

“Oh _God_ ,” Bucky moans, burning up, and then Steve’s pushing up inside of him in one smooth thrust. Bucky’s eyes flutter shut, and Steve draws back and fills him again, and again, letting Bucky feel it, pressing his weight down on top of him and making him take it. He dips his head down, lips on Bucky’s neck, mouth hot on his warm skin.

Bucky sinks into the bed, breathing hard and Steve murmurs, “This what you needed, baby? Me stuffing you full?” Bucky whines, nodding, cheek rubbing against the bedsheets, and Steve fucks him, hips slapping against his, kneading his ass with his other hand. 

“Fuck,” Bucky gasps eventually, voice broken, sounding like a sob, dripping with lube and come, his and Steve’s, and he feels wet, it makes him moan. Steve’s cock drags in and out of him, deep, Bucky swears he can feel it in the back of his throat, Steve’s hips rolling, nailing his prostate on each long stroke. Steve’s talking, saying something, and Bucky’s blinking through half-hooded eyes, slurring Steve’s name into the pillow he’s got his face shoved into. Steve pounds into him, hard, deep, making Bucky ache. 

“Jesus, that’s good,” Steve grunts, slams in all the way, and Bucky keens, sees stars behind his eyes, feels blood-hot everywhere. Steve manhandles Bucky until he’s flat on the bed, until he can’t get a hand under himself, straddling his ass and taking him, pinned by his weight. It feels so good Bucky’s dizzy with it, Steve gives it to him so good, he feels like he’s going out of his mind a little, and that’s only the half of it, it’s the way he _treats_ him, like he’ll die without it, like every time he fucks him it’s new again, like Bucky’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, and Bucky loves that, and Steve _knows it_.

“Oh,” Bucky moans. “ _Unh_ – ah- ah- _ah_ -“

“That’s it,” Steve breathes. “All that talk earlier, and look at you, coming all over my cock. Play hard to get all you want, baby, I know just how easy you are.”

“Gonna,” Bucky sobs. “oh– oh God’ ‘m gonna come–”

“‘Course you are, princess, stuffed nice and full, of course you are. Been thinking about how you feel around my cock all goddamn day, how it feels when you’re coming, sounds you make. Come on, sweetheart, let it go, let go for me.”

Bucky gives a sob and, fingers grasping at the sheets, comes hard around him, Steve’s thick cock shoving in and out of him. Steve bites him, bruising his neck, marking him up. Bucky can feel him wet inside him, can feel his own come soaking the sheets, feel Steve, the sounds of skin against skin echoing through the room, making him burn impossibly hotter. Steve keeps going, fucking him hard, and Bucky can barely move as he pounds him through the aftershocks of his own orgasm. Steve groans, leaning up just a little, pulling on Bucky’s hair. Bucky mewls, gasping out, breathless whimpers of “ _ah, ah, ah_ “ on each thrust.

Steve groans, burying himself deep, and Bucky can feel him pulsing inside him, working himself in and out of Bucky in deep rolls of his hips while he comes.

Bucky slumps onto the bed, breathing heavy, eyes shut. Steve slowly pulls out of him, making him whimper, and Steve kisses his neck, sweet and gentle. 

“You look exhausted,” Steve says, grin in his voice. Bucky groans, shuffling closer to hide his face in Steve’s chest, possibly forever. 

“Oh my God,” Bucky groans. 

“Don’t go getting all shy on me now,” Steve says, stroking his fingers through his hair. Bucky makes a noise, and Steve’s arms wrap around him. 

“That was filthy,” Bucky says from somewhere under Steve’s arm. 

“So’s half the stuff we do,” Steve tells him. “Just a different kind of filthy this time.”

Bucky peers at him. “And you liked it,” he confirms. 

“I loved it,” Steve tells him. Bucky relaxes a little more, and Steve’s hand wanders, sliding down Bucky’s sweat-slick back, pressing inside him. Bucky gasps, and Steve works two fingers lazily in and out of him, a little faster when Bucky moans, quiet. “Gonna let me have a taste, honey?” Steve murmurs. “Get your legs over my shoulders, eat you out ‘til you’re crying.”

Bucky shivers, nodding, and Steve hums, pleased, getting Bucky on his back, a hand going straight for his tits, his aching nipples. Bucky arches and moans. 

“You sore?” Steve asks, soft, pinching and tugging. “Hm? You sore, baby?” 

Bucky nods, shivering. “Mhm. Hurts good,” he sighs. “Dont’t stop.” 

“Don’t plan on it,” Steve assures him, smiling. “Gonna keep going as long as you need.” 

Bucky smiles, hazy. “You’re a fuckin’ horndog.” 

Steve pushes his fingers in deep, massaging him from the inside, making Bucky arch, gasp. “Guess that makes two of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @mcwho4 if you wanna talk \o/


End file.
